1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for holding a door open and, more particularly, to apparatus for holding a vehicle door open at a plurality of stop locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,369 (Galla) discloses a vehicle door holding apparatus which includes an arm with a hook at the distal end of the arm. The hook limits the extend to which the door may open. The arm is pivotally secured to the door jam of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,633 (Kassner) discloses a hinge assembly for a vehicle door. The hinge assembly includes a spring for biasing a plate against balls retained in a cage. A hinge element includes depressions which receive the balls when the door is opened, and apply force to help limit the extent of the door opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,755 (Bonin) discloses a pivoting bar having a plurality of indentations on the bar for marking the location of a door relative to the structure to which the door is secured. The bar is pivotally secured to the body of the vehicle. Rollers on the door engage the bar. As the doors open, the rollers move into the indentations on the bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,165 (Marchione) discloses another hinge assembly for a vehicle door. The hinge assembly includes elements for allowing the door to be removed from the vehicle. The hinge assembly also holds the door open or in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,421 (Kluting) discloses apparatus for holding a door in an open position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,244 (Lee) discloses another door limiting structure which includes a pivoting arm which extends between a pair of rollers. The apparatus is somewhat similar to the ""755 (Bonin) structure discussed above in that rollers are biased against a bar, and the bar includes indentation elements which receive biased bars.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,570 (Lezuch and Allmacher) discloses a door checking apparatus which is similar to the ""344 (Lee) patent discussed above. An arm is pivotally secured to the vehicle body, and the arm extends between balls and a guide member. The balls are disposed in grooves in the pivoting arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,622 (Kluting and Klingelhofer) discloses an adjustable lock system for a vehicle door. The structure includes a motor for actuating lock elements.
The invention described and claimed herein includes a block secured to a vehicle chassis adjacent to a door. A bar extends through the block and is secured to the vehicle door. The block includes a relatively wide door through which the bar extends. Within the block is a vertical bore in which is disposed a roller. The bar extends through the roller and the roller moves or pivots on a vertical axis as the door moves between its closed position and its open position. Included in the bar are depressions or relieved areas and within the cylinder is a spring biased roller. The roller extends into the depressions on the bar to define stop locations for the door.
Among the objects of the present invention are the following:
To provide new and useful door stop apparatus;
To provide new and useful door stop apparatus for a vehicle;
To provide new and useful door stop apparatus including a bar secured to a vehicle door;
To provide new and useful stop apparatus for a vehicle door including a bar having a plurality of depressions which define stop positions for the door;
To provide new and useful door stop apparatus including a block secured to a vehicle and a bar extending through the block; and
To provide new and useful door stop apparatus for a vehicle including a cylinder rotating in a block and a bar extending through the rotating cylinder.